Between Guys
by DeathPaladin
Summary: It's Toshiro-taicho and Karin's first date...with Ichigo and Hichigo lol playing the "protective big brother" part to a tee! Rated for threats.


Talk between Guys

Disclaimer-I don't own Bleach.

AN: Just something that popped into my head from reading HitsuKarin (Hitsugaya-Karin) fics and a ShikaTayu (Shikamaru-Tayuya) fic similar to this.

**Summary: Who knew Ichigo could play the "overprotective big brother" role so well?**

Normal speech

_**Hollow Ichigo**_

Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of Squad Ten, didn't show emotion very often.

Still, he couldn't help but fidget nervously at the weight of his companions' stares.

Companions, plural, because right now Ichigo Kurosaki's right eye was normal, while his left eye was the amber-and-ebony of his inner Hollow, whom Ichigo had named H. Ichigo Shirosaki (Horo Ichigo, "Hollow one who protects" Shirosaki, "White Destination" as opposed to Kurosaki, "Black/Dark Destination") or Hichigo for short.

"So." Ichigo's gaze seemed…slightly hostile. "You're here to pick Karin up for a date?"

"Hai," Hitsugaya replied, tugging at his collar. He silently cursed Matsumoto and Hinamori for their girlish need to force him into something formal, or at least "Sunday best", for the occasion.

"Hn." Ichigo seemed lost in thought. "She should be home soon. Yuzu dragged her to the store."

"Ah."

The awkward silence stretched.

"Is Kurosaki-taicho home?" Hitsugaya asked uncomfortably.

"No. Dad had to attend a conference out-of-town. Which leaves _his_ job to _me_. Us," he amended after Hichigo apparently complained in his head.

"Job…?" Hitsugaya asked nervously.

Ichigo nodded.

"It is typically the father's job to grill the potential boyfriend in order to judge whether or not he approves of the guy. As the eldest, the older brother and the interim 'man of the house', it falls to me in his absence."

"Grill?" Hitsugaya murmured, visions of a trial-by-obscenely-large-barbeque filling his mind.

"Interrogate."

"Oh."

Ichigo leaned back.

"So, Toshiro…tell me. What about Karin do you like?"

Hitsugaya was taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"You obviously find something about her attractive. What is it?" The mismatched eyes conveyed that Toshiro had better answer _extremely_ carefully.

"Well, she is physically attractive, but more than that, it's her strength. Physical, mental, emotional, spiritual. How she can make you fear hell itself by glaring at you. How she can take anything life dishes out without flinching."

"How she can KO a Hollow by kicking it with a soccer ball," Ichigo joked.

"That…frankly, scares me."

"Join the club."

Ichigo and Hitsugaya both noticed the reiatsu of Ichigo's sisters approaching the house.

"OK. Let me wrap this up then, Toshiro."

Hichigo was given temporary control.

"_**Karin is to be home by ten. It is a school night and she needs her rest. If she is not home by then, King has promised to let me HUNT. YOU. DOWN. I'd advise not being late. You might not survive to get a second chance."**_

Toshiro swallowed audibly.

"_**And if you-EVER-break Karin-chan's heart…"**_

Hichigo leaned in close. Toshiro shrank back.

"_**Or King, Zangetsu, or myself ever find out that you took her innocence and then dumped her…"**_

Toshiro whimpered.

Hichigo gave his trademark insane grin.

"_**Ichigo and I will hunt you down like the dog you were and kill you. In the slowest, most torturously painful ways imaginable, having Orihime-chan revive you after each time so we can have another go. She has already agreed to help if necessary. Are we clear, 'Shiro-chan'?"**_

Hitsugaya nodded dumbly as Karin walked in, Yuzu trailing behind.

"Oh! Toshiro! I didn't expect you to be so early!" Karin exclaimed, glancing at the clock.

"Oh, it's alright," Ichigo replied smoothly. "It gave Toshiro and I a chance to chat."

"Really? About what, nii-san?"

"Oh…"

Ichigo gave Toshiro a knowing grin and secretive wink. The ice-user blanched slightly as the older boy put an arm around his shoulders.

"Guy stuff."

"Um, yeah…so shall we get going, Karin?" Toshiro said.

"Sure! Just a sec."

Yuzu leaned in close.

"He gave you 'the big brother talk', right?"

Hitsugaya nodded glumly.

"Don't worry. He was ten times worse on Jinta on our first date. Mr. Urahara couldn't coax Jinta outside the shop for _months_." She wandered to the kitchen to put the food away.

"Ready!" Karin chirped.

"Have fun, you two," Ichigo called. "Remember, home by ten."

"Yeah yeah." Karin waved her hand dismissively, not even glancing over her shoulder at him. Toshiro did, however…

And nearly passed out as white spirit particles began fluctuating on the left side of Ichigo's face, Hichigo giving a sadistic grin.

"I'll be sure to have her home by then, Ichigo. See ya!"

Toshiro rushed out.

'_Capt. Zaraki's interrogation when he learned of Yachiru fukutaicho's crush on me was much less traumatic,"_ Hitsugaya decided.

AN: It's DONE! The idea floating in my head for WEEKS is exorcised! Muahahahaha! Seriously, tho...I myself have a little sister, and Ichigo/Hichigo acted just like I will when she begins dating. R&R!


End file.
